Humanoid love: ON HIATUS
by sane.allen
Summary: The NOAH Humanoid corp. wants to destroy all human kinds by sending their Humanoids AKA Akuma to kill humansThe black order org. are the people who destroys the Akuma and plan to bring the NOAH down before they could succeed. So they send their strongest man, Kanda Yuu, to infiltrate the corporation and stop them. Join Kanda and his companion, Allen in this mission. Yullen, yaoi..
1. Chapter 1

Humanoid love

Summary: The NOAH Humanoid corp. wants to destroy all human kinds by sending their Humanoids AKA Akuma to kill humans, but there are obstacles always blocking their way. The black order org. are the people who destroys the Akuma and plan to bring the NOAH down before they could succeed. So they send their strongest man, Kanda Yuu, to infiltrate the corporation and stop them but hey who said he would do it all by himself? Join Kanda and his companion, Allen in this mission.

Warning: thanks to Kanda's bad mouth, bad grammar

Disclaimer: I don't own d-gray man

* * *

_Prologue_

_Somewhere at the outskirt of London, there's a white mansion standing at the bottom of a hill. Two people live there, one is a man of 30 years old he wear a tuxedo, brown eyes and his curly long brown hair and is tied into a low pony tail, and his companion is his one and only son, a 15years old boy, he wore a long sleeve button up shirt, a black vest, he had silver hair and eyes and upside pentagram scar above his left eyebrow and down to it is a lightning scar until his cheek and a deform arm with a black color from his hand to his shoulder, two rings like on his shoulder and kunai like surrounding the rings._

"_Father!" the boy called the man look at him smiling,_

"_What is it Allen?" he asks,_

"_Can we go to the park today Mana?" Allen asks Mana frown,_

"_Allen how many time do I have to tell you never call me by my name," he said_

"_But you're the one who create me." Allen said,_

"_Still I treat you like a son and you should treat me as a father."_

"_How can I treat you like a father if I'm a…" Allen was cut by Mana_

"_No matter what you are Allen, you're still my son and I created you after all." He insisted,_

"_Alright!" Allen agrees and they laugh, together they live happily always happy, always, but all of it ends so suddenly. Because one night….._

_BANG! BANG!_

_Gunshot was heard inside the mansion._

"_What do you want?!" Mana roared, in front of him was a man holding a gun._

"_Give me the chip and the files." He said,_

"_I'll never give my personal things to you!" Mana shouted,_

"_Just give it to me you damn Scientist!" the man roared,_

"_I rather die than give them to you, level 2 Akuma!" Mana shouted back, and that was the last straw for the man called Akuma for he shot Mana at the chest. Akuma scoff and left the place, few minute later Allen came out. Wondering where he was all this time? He was told to hide at the underground lab to protect his father's file. Allen sits down on the floor and look at Mana sadly._

"_Father?" he called Mana look at him and smiled,_

"_I'm sorry my son," Allen shook his head,_

"_No, I should have come here when I heard the gunshot, but I was modified to follow every order." He said_

"_That is something I'm proud of," he said smiling, Allen smiled back but sadly, then he look at the door, frowning._

"_He's back and this time with companions," Allen look at Mana again, "Father what will I do?" Mana looks at him then, he unhook his necklace from his neck and gave it to Allen._

"_Take this and the files, computer chips, everything and hide at the cottage, which is the safest place for you." Allen accept it,_

"_What about you?" he asks again,_

"_I'll stay here, I'm going to die anyway." Mana smiled blood slip down from his lips, Allen hesitated. Mana frown,_

"_I order you to do as I say." Allen bowed his head then look up again, he then kiss him on the forehead._

"_I love you father." He said,_

"_I love you too my son," Mana said then Allen stand up and left, running._

'_I'm sorry my son, that I made you the most unique of them all.' Mana thought looking at the door where Allen went. 'Now that I'm going to die, you'll be back on your emotionless self.' Allen turns right at a corner then open a metallic door._

'_To be back on the way you are right now you need someone who can love you the way you are, like how I love you.'_

_Allen took all the files found on Mana's desk and the computer chip, everything._

'_That's how unique you are from them, and because of that you'll always return to your original self, time to time, forever.'_

_Allen brought all of Mana's belongings at the elevator._

'_With that I'm sorry, I'm so sorry my son.' He closes his eyes and tears slip by. Allen look at the roof of the elevator. _

"_I heard everything father and Apology accepted." He stated smiling, Mana open his eyes and smiled. He brought his right hand on his wrist watch found at his left hand, then the door open some men enter, their enemy the Akuma. Mana smiled again and presses the center of his watch…._

_BANG! _

_Everything exploded, with their things and the people inside. Allen look at the mansion, the fire, from the top of the mountain. Then back at the cottage._

"_Destroy it Allen, and goodbye." Allen said or rather repeated Mana's word, after that he destroy the cottage with the files and everything else._

"_Well, it wasn't a waste to bring it here, and destroy it. Mana I mean father isn't predictable after all. Buying some time to tell me everything it was all worth it." Allen bowed his head down and then his eyes turn dull, he look up again._

"_Keep walking forward." He said emotionless. "I will, I will." He left the place disappearing from the sight._

* * *

Three years later.

Three years have pass, things had change. Changes that made Mana and Allen angry, if Mana's alive that is, a new building was made a buildings to build Humanoids, to help people, it was called NOAH Humanoid corp... But, that was not the truth. The truth is this Humanoid aka Akuma made by the NOAH are killing machines, when people buy them they have to wait for weeks to kill them and worse is that by killing they can be more human like. The example was the level 2 Akuma that killed Mana. However if there is a bad news there is always a good news. There's a new organization that have mission to kill all Akuma before they could kill all human kind they're called. The black order organization, they were just very few with people, very few but strongest and the brightest people.

The NOAH Humanoid corp. is being led by Millennium Earl and his six adopted children. First child Road Camelot, second Tykki Mikk, third Lulubell, Fourth and Fifth Jasdevi and Debitto and last is Skin Bolic. While the Black Order Org. is led by Komui Lee, Reever Wenham and Hevlaska. Wars have been secretly been going between this two groups, that no one even know.

* * *

A sigh escaped from a young boy lips, looking above from the grass field he's laying at. Watching the clouds slowly passing him by, then he raises his left trying to grab it then sigh again lowering it. He stands up, then look at his right, narrowing them. Just then in a blink of an eye, his left eye turn black with black with two red rings.

"I know you're there come out," he demanded, "Akuma." Adding it then some blurred shadow jump out from a bush he was looking at and landed in front of him, surrounding him.

"We won't harm you, if you'll surrender to us, calmly." One of the Akuma said, the boy just look at them, his left eye showing the true colors of the humanoids hidden under the human skin.

'Two orange and eight gray colors,' He thought, then smirks,

"He only sent two levels twos and eight level ones, does he really think I'll go with you?" he asks,

"Please, just come with us, we need a leader like you." A level two said, "Master Allen," he added, Allen tilt his head to the side smiling.

"I would like to be your leader but the person who ordered you to get me is someone I hate the most." He stated, the Akuma growled.

"Then we have to take you by force." With that said, they all lunged towards Allen who shook his head, he raises his left hand and leveled it with his shoulder.

"Innocence activate." He whispered, then all of a sudden his left arm turn into a silver cannon like still connected to his body, then fire. The once peaceful green field turns into a battlefield. Gun fire and metal hitting each other was heard…

* * *

Minute later all went back to normal except for the shells of the bullets and the destroyed parts of the Akuma. Allen look at them emotionless then look at his left arm, a robot arm from his fingers ending at his shoulder blades….. he sigh.

"Why am I not use to this even if I'm a humanoid?' he asks himself he raises his right hand putting it on his left arm.

"Skin," he said then there were tissues like form came out from his arm an after a while it return back to its deformation. The he spun around pulling out his hand gun all the way.

"Get out of there." He growled the second later someone came out from the bush he was pointing at, Allen raise an eyebrow from the familiar face then put back his hand gun underneath his clothes on his back.

"I'm surprise for after all of those years, you're still alive." Allen said sarcastically.

"And after all of those years you're still young, powerful, sexy and beautiful." The man said with a smugly voice on the last word. "I'm sure a lot of people will pounce at you the moment they'll see you." He added, smirking.

"I'm a humanoid, I'll always remain like this and I can protect myself." Allen said turning around to have his back facing the man. "What are you doing here anyway, Cross?" (A/N: he wears he's general uniform.) he ask the man laugh.

"Still emotionless," he said then felt something sharp pressing at his neck, he look down and saw a blade and glance behind him and saw Allen glaring at him, putting a little pressure at the pocket knife.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Allen growled, Cross raise his hand surrendering.

"It something that involve Mana before he died." Cross said Allen move away from him and watch the man intensely.

"What?" Cross look at him.

"D you want to be an exorcist?" Cross asks Allen took a step back then walk away.

"I will take that you still have to think about it!" Cross shouted Allen waved his hand dismissively making him sigh.

* * *

Later that day

Allen lean the window of his cottage he build three years ago.

So deep in thoughts until something flash in his mind

* * *

_Flash back_

_Mana was working something on his lab, wearing his lab coat putting and assembling the electronics wire and metal parts that are needed to create a humanoid._

"_I'm almost done." Je said and lean away looking at the robot. Then he put some liquid inside the to mechanical body. And tissues like form began to cover it all. Minutes later although it seems hours for Mana, the body was done and now it look like a fifteen years old boy, with silver hair and an upside down pentacle on his left forehead._

"_Wake up child." Mana said the boy open his eyes then looks at Mana, the latter smiled and the boy smiled back but it never reach his silver eyes._

"_Your name is Allen Walker." Mana said Allen nodded, "I'm Mana Walker, your creator and your father." Allen tilt his head to the side._

"_Father?" he asks, Mana nodded._

"_I'm the one who creates you and I'll treat you like how I treat my first son." Mana said,_

"_Father,"_

"_Yes, my child…" Mana hugged Allen tightly. 'Your back in my arms,' he thought a single tear slips from his eye and then Allen slowly hugged back._

_Week later_

"_Mana!" Allen called, placing their dinner at the table. Few seconds later Mana arrived with a mock glare._

"_It's father to you." He said Allen giggled, then Mana smiled and they both sat and eat._

"_Ne Mana," Allen look at Mana who look back._

"_What is it Allen?" he asks,_

"_Why am I different from the other humanoids?" he asks Mana remained silent._

"_You're different because you are unique my son," he answered. "What makes you unique is that when you are love just like how I love you or you were love by your true love you feel the emotion we feel, all of the emotion, pain, sadness, love, and happiness, you'll eat like human and sleep like human." Mana said,_

"_But what if no one will love me because of my deformity?" Allen asks, Mana thought it for a minute._

"_I'm sure someone will Allen, no one could resist your kindness and beautifulness so I'm sure of it." Mana said, Allen nodded, _

"_And Allen," Mana started Allen look at him. "When the time comes I want you to join the organization I'm in and help them." He said,_

"_Organization?"_

"_Yes Allen, the Black Order Org. can you promise me you'll help them?"_

"_How will I know that it's that Organization? I know the Noah but yours I don't I wouldn't know if it's the right one I chose." Allen stated,_

"_I had a friend name Cross Marian who will visit us tomorrow and I'll tell him that you'll them." Mana said Allen nodded,_

"_How can I help them?"_

"_Be an exorcist Allen." Allen thought it for a minute before nodding._

"_I will Mana, I promise!"_

_End of Flash back_

* * *

'It's settled then,' Allen thought closing his eye to dream of darkness,

* * *

The next day Allen lay down on the green again enjoying the wing brushing his cheeks and hair. He open his closed eyes.

"Come out Cross," he said then Cross came out from a tree.

"So what is your answer, Allen?" Cross asks Allen stands up and went towards Cross when he was just a meter away he took a capsule form his pocket, clicking the top and threw it on the ground. When it hit the ground it explode and the smoke came out after a while the smoke disappear and was replace ny a small suitcase. Allen pick it up and smiled Cross smirk.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he said and they left the field.

* * *

**TBC**

**How was it? Was it good or bad? Should I continue it or not? And this is my Third story! So please tell me if you want this to continue I'll be waiting for the reviews.**

**Sincerely yours,**

**P.S. please review I'm waiting…..**


	2. Chapter 2

warning: Wrong grammars

disclaimer: i don't own d. gray-man

Chapter one

* * *

_Previously_

"_So what is your answer, Allen?" Cross asks Allen stands up and went towards Cross when he was just a meter away he took a capsule form his pocket, clicking the top and threw it on the ground. When it hit the ground it explode and the smoke came out after a while the smoke disappear and was replace by a small suitcase. Allen pick it up and smiled Cross smirk._

"_I'll take that as a yes then," he said and they left the field._

* * *

"So how were you after those years, Allen?" Cross asks, Allen look from the window to him… right now he and Cross are riding at a carriage that Cross owned and are heading towards the hideout of the Black order Organization.

"Fine, nothing much happen." Allen mumbled, Cross sigh.

"Why did you live so far from London? You could just live near the house you live three years ago.." Cross stated Allen sigh.

"Did you even think about them finding me? I mean if I live near the house they'll ambush me while I'm sleeping even though I can defend myself. I don't want to risk my robotic life by living there." He pointed Cross nodded.

"By the way I would like to keep it a secret that I'm a humanoid…." He added Cross look at him frowning.

"Why?" he asks Allen look at him.

"What do you mean why? Didn't you even think that there might be a spy there? A human spy not a humanoid and if they knew who I am they'll use you and your people as a hostages…. The enemy knows how to make me surrender…." He said then look outside. "Also if your Organization knew who I am they might…. Well use my knowledge or worst took some parts that father put on me…" he added Cross sigh.

"That's Leverrier thing, not Komui, Reever or Hevlaska… also this people are your father's friend….." he trailed off raising an eyebrow, "Wait did you just call Mana father?" he asks Allen nodded.

"Why wouldn't I? He treated me like a son and I treated him like a father so what's wrong with that?" he asks Cross just shrug.

"Nothing, it just that you usually call him by his name when I was around…." He mumbled Allen look at him emotionless.

"Shut it uncle Cross." He said then looks at the window Cross sigh and look outside as well.

"We're near Brat…." He said only get smack on the head by Allen, making him dizzy then faint.

"Never call me a brat…." He growled then sighs and look outside….

"Hello London." He whispered

* * *

Somewhere in London there was an organization hidden from the people's knowledge, that only the supporters knew that they existed, they are called the Black Order Organization. This organization are people who will destroy the humanoids the secretly killing machine the NOAH Humanoid corp. creates, their leader is Komui Lee, Reever Wenham and Hevlaska. And right now they are at their hideout having a meeting,

"Is everyone here?" Komui asks

"Cross is not here yet…." Tiedoll said, Komui sigh.

"Where is he when he knows that we'll be having a meeting?" he asks they just shrug.

* * *

At the carriage

Allen look at Cross then sigh. The carriage just stop a while ago and their driver called Toma said that they've arrive.

"Um," he look up and saw Toma fidgeting. "Aren't you going out young sir?" he asks Allen shook his head.

"Just Allen," he said and look at Cross again. Leaning to his ear, Allen parted his lips.

"The debt collectors are here." He whispered then Cross immediately sat up, looking around then at Allen who look at him….

"Your still running away ha?" he asks before Cross could protest he immediately added. "We're here by the way." He said then walks out from the carriage followed by a grumbling Cross. Toma went to Allen side.

"What's wrong with Cross-dono, Allen-dono?" he asks Allen look at him frowning.

"Just Allen, and I woke him up by saying the statement he hate the most and will always will." He said Toma nodded. Then went inside the sewer, Toma I apologize to Allen while they're on their way.

"I'm sorry about this." he said Allen just shrug.

"It's fine, and the best way to hide from the Akuma." He said Toma smiled.

They then stop in front of a metal door Toma was about to knock when Cross cleared his throat. He look at Cross to see him glaring he was about to asks what's wrong when he was grab at the neck of his hood he look at the back to see Allen. Toma look at the door the when he heard some banging and saw Cross angrily banging it.. if that door was a person it would be dead, being beat up into a pulp…. Toma and Allen sweat drop when Cross growled and put all of his strength at the punch which made the hinges of the door broke…..

* * *

The others that were at the conference room waiting for Cross was startled when they heard a loud bang, they look at each other before running outside towards the door. They arrive and saw Cross there looking angry at them, they also saw a boy with white hair and Toma trying to fix the door

"DAMN! HOW LONGER DO YOU WANT ME TO KNOCK AT YOUR GODDAMN DOOR!?" he roared they sweat drop,

"Eh? You were?" Komui asks dumbfounded.

"OF COUSRE I AM IDIOT! AND I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO BREAK IT!" he shouted

"…"

"WHAT?!" they shouted running towards Allen and Toma and stop just in time to hear Allen mumbled "Damn Cross making me to fix the stuff he destroyed." He mumble, then fix the door with a kick making it look like brand new. Toma went to his side and whispered.

"Do you really need to hide it a secret that you're a humanoid even though you fix the door, Allen-dono?" he asks Allen nodded, then knock it making a loud noise enough to be heard 1 kilometers away. Komui and the rest covered their ears then look at Allen.

"What are you looking at?" Allen asks, then turn around to look at them, theirs breathe caught in their throats when they saw Allen's face, 'Beautiful,' was their thoughts. Allen raises an eyebrow.

"Can I ask what you are looking at?" he said, that made them snapped.

"Uh, Can we ask who you are?" Komui asks back, Allen sigh.

"I'm no one important," he said monotone

"I don't think so." Komui smiled, Allen sigh again.

"I don't think this is worth it," he look up and saw Cross who gestured him to follow. "And I think I should follow Cross." He said and was about to pass by them only to get slam at the wall. He looks behind him and saw a samurai boy, with has long blue - hair tied into a ponytail and dark blue eyes.

"You have to answer our superior Moyashi." He growled

'He already gives him a name.' they thought sweat dropping.

'Did he call me beansprout?' Allen thought then sigh, the samurai had a vein pop on his head.

"Will you stop sighing!" he shouted, that's when Allen notices that there was a blade at his neck, he raises an eyebrow.

'Innocence,' He thought 'So he's an equipment type, meaning an ordinary human that had the ability to kill any Akuma.'

"Do you know what you are holding?" he asks, they all pause, the samurai narrowed his eyes.

"Its innocence," he answered Allen hums that send chill on his trapper's spinal cord.

'What is this?' he thought looking at Allen's lips.

"How much do you know about it?" Allen asks again they began to narrow their eyes.

"They only knew on how to use it brat." Cross voice was hear they all look at him and sweat drop except for Allen, when he gave them a glare.

"Why did you attack him?" he asks, the samurai frown.

"He didn't answered the question ask to him damn womanizer." He said Cross frown

"You…" he growled, Allen sigh.

"They don't know anything? How can you expect me to join here?" he asks Cross shrug at him, and look at them back glaring.

"You know him?" the samurai asks Allen who sigh. Allen then grab his wrist and turn them around, making him facing the wall and Allen trapping him.

"What the-?" Kanda trailed off.

"Brat let go of him." Cross said, Allen growled and glare at Cross.

"You know that's not my name." he stated letting the samurai go, who rubbed his wrist that was bruised,

"Kanda, are you alright?" Komui asks then gasped when he saw the bruised, Allen look at them then bowed, startling them.

"Sorry about the wrist." He said, then walk towards Cross, when he arrive in front of Cross -who sweat drop because of his glare, Allen grab his clothes, lift him up then throw him at the door…..

BBBAAAANNNNGGGG!

Was heard they all covered their ears except for Allen, shrieking as well except for Kanda and Allen. They look at Cross then at Allen.

"What did you call me Cross?" he asks irritated, they sweat drop.

"Allen." Cross stated then faint, "That's what I thought." Allen sigh and look at them.

"Seriously you don't know about the innocence?" he asks they shake their heads,

"Tell them Allen." Cross stated standing up making Allen smirk.

"You just don't want them to know that you knew none of the innocence, which made you, wakes up." He said Cross raise his hand surrendering.

"Mind tells us who he is Cross." Hevlaska demanded Cross shake his head.

"Can't tell you, unless of course you agree to let him tell you about the innocence," He stated they frown and look at the place where Allen was only to see it empty.

"…"

"EHHHH!?" they ran and went to the meeting room to see Allen there looking at the screen frowning.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Reever asks angrily, Kanda lung at him, Allen dodge him still looking at the screen, Cross went inside.

"Now you know why I came to get you?" he asks,

"I already know your reason, what I can't believe is that they have a large of numbers." He said, Allen look at them.

"The innocence is not enough to defeat them we need to destroy the main chip for them to be shut down." he stated, Kanda frown.

"The way you talk made it look like you know everything about them." He said.

"I know nothing about them, but I know their weakness." He said, "They have two weaknesses; the innocence and the main chip." He sat down, like he was the superior of everything.

"The innocence as we all knows are some special type of metals that can destroy every humanoid that will kill people if it was touched, or hit. The main chip is the one that program them, and if we destroy it, it'll shut the Akuma down, this chip is just like an ordinary one, and however it's very big that it has to be put at a huge computer." He look at them.

"The innocence has two types, equipment type and parasitic type. The example of equipment type is the one that samurai hold. However I can't tell you about the parasitic type." He said then stands up, "I'm going back at the inn I'm going to stay across this sewer if you need anything just go there." He said, and then left. Leaving the others to fully record everything he said.

"I can't believe a boy like him knew something like that." Komui said they nodded then look at Cross.

"Who was that Cross?" Hevlaska asks,

"That child is Allen Walker." He said they remained silent. Then Cross look at them.

"What do you want to do now? Let the boy help you? I'm sure he got some bright ideas." Cross said, Komui hummed then look at them.

"I think we need the boy's help."

* * *

Later that day….

"Seriously, you can get me tomorrow morning you know. Not around nine o clock in the evening." Allen complain glaring some holes on Cross head, who starts to sweat.

"Hey, hey. We need to defeat the earl fast. So we need to do so fast." He stated Allen sigh, they look around and when Cross was about to knock Allen said.

"Cover your ears if you don't them to bleed." Cross grunt and knock the door.

DDDOOOIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Allen waited then Cross fainted with his ears bleeding then the door open. Kanda look at him then at Cross, raising an eye brow he look back at the humanoid.

"He didn't do as I say," he said, Kanda took some cotton from his ear.

"I think this door is useful." Kanda murmured Allen nodded and went inside dragging Cross. Once inside Allen follow Kanda leaving Cross behind. They arrive in front of the door and went inside.

"Aren't you supposed to knock?" Allen asks Kanda glared at him and went insides.

"Ah there you are Allen-kun!" Komui greeted him, "I'm Komui Lee, the leader of this org. with Reever Wenham and Hevlaska." He said Allen bowed his head.

"What makes you call me?" he asks Komui gestured him to take his seat.

"Actually, we need your ideas to help us defeat the NOAH Humanoid corp." he said Allen nodded.

"Ideas you say," Allen thought it for a minute. "I can give you two ideas the first is simple but need a lot of preparation, while the second is risky but doesn't need to be that long." Allen said Komui nodded.

"The first one is to lure the humanoid of the NOAH and the Noah themselves at a abandon building, that no one will go and we'll make it explode." Komui hum.

"Is this successful?" Reever asks,

"I'll give you 50% for that; there might be a chance that the humanoids will know as well as the Noah's." he said they thought it for a minute before asking for the second option.

"Destroy the main chip." They froze. "Like I said it's risky, but the chance of winning is 100%." He said,

"How are we going to do it?" Hevlaska asks,

"By sending your strongest man and me to infiltrate the main company and let us destroy the chip but the chance of dying is possible." He said Komui bowed his head, Allen stands up.

"I take it you need to think about it, I'm leaving call me when you decide it already." He said and left with Kanda behind.

"Komui?" Reever asks, Komui look up.

"We go for the second option." He said,

"We have to send Kanda then." Hevlaska said Komui nodded,

"If what Allen said is true, then we have no choice but to choose the less destruction." Komui said, "Reever I want you to made some paper for this mission, so that we can send Kanda, I hope he'll live." He hopes they nodded solemnly.

* * *

With Kanda and Allen

"Oi Moyashi," he called Allen glared at him. "Are you sure about the options you gave them?" he asks Allen nodded

"Of course I Am." he said, and then left the hide out Kanda still following him. Allen glances at him.

"What do you want samurai?" he asks,

"It's Kanda." Kanda stated Allen hum.

"How old are you exactly?" Kanda suddenly asks Allen stops on his tracks and look at him with dull eyes before smiling.

"15." He said then walk away, leaving Kanda to look at his back.

"What is he? It looks likes he doesn't have any emotion." Kanda asks himself then walk back to the hideout.

* * *

At the inn where Allen is staying

Allen was looking at the ceiling frowning.

"That man he made me smiles even though my eyes are dull. Did he care?" he mumbled. Then fall asleep.

The next day Kanda was called by Komui to go to his office. He arrive and sit at the couch in front of Komui's table.

"Listen Kanda-kun," Komui started although a bit hesitated. Kanda sigh

"I know your sending me on this mission right?" he guessed Komui nodded.

"I'm sorry but you're the best we had and most of all the strongest." He said Kanda nod, then the door open showing a yawning Allen.

"Hello Allen-kun~" Komui greeted Allen mumble a hello and sit beside Kanda.

"Why did you call me again?" he asks Komui look down Allen sigh. "You know if you're afraid about the risk of the second option, just send me there and I'll do it myself." He said, Kanda growled.

"What made you think we'll allow?" he asks Allen look at him.

"If we're going to do it for the world then I think you'll allow me." He stated, Kanda scoff.

"Like a Moyashi like you could do it." He said Allen growled.

"I'm not a Moyashi." He said, Kanda look at him then smirk.

"Really? Because it's hard to believe with your white hair and more on that you're small." He said,

"I could say the same with you girly man." Allen retorts back smirking when the smirk on Kanda's face turn into a frown.

"Old man."

"BaKanda,"

"You…." Kanda growled and was about to lung at Allen when Komui cleared his throat; they both look at him to see Komui smiling.

"Okay, enough you two we still had a short briefing." He said Allen nodded Kanda grunt.

"Alright, Allen I and my co-leaders chose the second option. And you said that we need to send our strongest man together with you right?" he asks Allen nodded. "I'm sending Kanda Yuu with you." He said Allen froze.

'Shit!' he thought then nodded.

"Is there something you like to say Allen-kun?" Komui asks Allen nodded.

"I'm just adding this." he said they look at him. "The main building of the Noah is not here," they froze.

"You mean…." Komui trailed.

"Yes, the main building is far from here and it'll took three months for this mission to be complete." He said.

"Where is the main building located?" Kanda asks Allen look at him.

"Antarctica." He answered Komui stands up.

"How did you know about that?" he asks Kanda glared at Allen who just look at them emotionless.

"Simple they tried to capture me once and they slip the place they were hiding at when I asks where." He said Komui hum for a minute before sitting down.

"But why would it take three months?" he asks,

"Simple I need still need to make a plan and then make sure to gather enough information about them." He stated, and then look at Kanda.

"Pack some warm clothes." He said Kanda grunt and left.

"There is more right Allen-kun?" Komui guessed Allen nodded.

"Yes we need to kill the Noah while we're on the way."

"Alright, but Allen-kun can you please make sure that Kanda will live after this mission?" Komui requested

"Unless you ordered me to, I won't." he said Komui stands up.

"Allen Walker, I ordered you to protect Kanda Yuu until you arrive back here." He ordered Allen smirk.

"Of course sir….."

* * *

**TBC…..**

**I'm sorry about this lame chapter and the grammars as well. But I'm trying to work hard on the grammars and to make this story even better. However I would discontinue this if there aren't many reviews, hehehe I'm not threatening I just need some encouragement to continue this anyway thank you**

**For reviewing **

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter two**

* * *

"_There is more right Allen-kun?" Komui guessed Allen nodded._

"_Yes we need to kill the Noah while we're on the way."_

"_Alright, but Allen-kun can you please make sure that Kanda will live after this mission?" Komui requested_

"_Unless you ordered me to, I won't." he said Komui stands up._

"_Allen Walker, I ordered you to protect Kanda Yuu until you arrive back here." He ordered Allen smirk._

"_Of course sir….."_

* * *

"This better work Moyashi." Kanda growled, Allen just shrug and continue to look at the sceneries they pass by. After accepting Komui's order of protecting Kanda, Allen left the office to pack some clothes once he was done there was a knock on the door he open it and saw Kanda, Komui and Cross there.

"You better not die Allen." Cross said Allen nodded.

"Please keep your promise." Komui said Allen smiled then walk ahead.

"Be careful Kanda-kun." Komui said looking at Kanda who was watching Allen back's, he glance at him then smirk.

"Make sure you're not recklessly attacking any Akuma." Cross growled Kanda glared at him.

"Knock it off you two, Allen is waiting downstairs." Komui stated, they both grunt and left.

When they arrive at train station Allen sweat drop when Tiedoll give Kanda a bear hug while Kanda struggled. Once free Kanda grab Allen wrist and ran towards the train and went to their reservation. Once inside Kanda began to grumble about some stupid old man should die right now. Allen sigh took the seat near the window while Kanda sat across him and leads it to them until now.

Kanda look at his companion, inspecting the white haired boy's beauty.

'He's beautiful and that's the fact but why is his eye dull? What would it look like if it sparkles with life?' Kanda asks his mind.

"What are you looking at?" he heard Allen asks and mentally curse when he was caught staring at the humanoid.

"You must be imagining things, baka Moyashi." Kanda grumbled Allen glared at him.

"Its Allen BaKanda." He retorted back, receiving a growl. Allen sighs and looks at the window again.

'This will be a hard mission.' Allen thought then heard some rustling he glances across him to see Kanda standing up. Kanda look at him.

"I'm going to eat." He said Allen nodded and look at the window. Kanda grunt and left closing the door then sigh.

"What is he?" he asks himself then left. Insides the compartment, Allen smirks hearing what Kanda said.

"I'm a humanoid BaKanda." He answered to no one then sigh laying his back on seat he sat down closing his eyes.

"Let see. The main building is at the Antarctica, nice place to get away, and be far away too if you don't want to be captured." He mumbled. "The chip is surely inside a computer, the only thing to make sure it's gone is to destroy the whole building." Allen snaps his eyes open.

"Destroy…. Explosion….. That means….. Damn! I thought I would not go to that place." He mumbles then sigh and close his eyes again.

"Well we need to stop there on the next six stops." Allen looks at the door and sigh. "Until then I should sleep." Then he did….

* * *

Kanda sigh once he entered at the compartment he and Allen are sharing. He was planning on having some soba for lunch only to be told that they didn't have any and had no choice but to eat rice curry. He sigh again closing the door and turn around only to get his breath caught. There at the seat were Allen was sitting at is where he saw Allen sleeping. Kanda inhaled and exhaled observing the sleeping boy, the hair was spread and tangled, right arm hanging at the side while the other was on the chest, Allen was breathing evenly, and slightly pink lips were parted. Kanda gulp and slowly went to his seat.

'Damn!' Kanda cursed looking at the boy in front of him. He gulp again, 'What is this? Why does he have to be so tempting?' Kanda asks himself then sigh. 'I'm getting weird.' He thought then heard a groan, looking at the source and see Allen sitting up.

Allen look at his side to see Kanda staring at him, raising an eyebrow at the stare then ignore it. Allen stands up and went outside.

"Eat." Is the only thing he said before closing the door, Kanda look at the door before sighing in relief, then frown.

"The way he talk and walk it's like he wasn't sleeping at all." He said to himself then look at the window a minute later Allen came back in making Kanda raise an eyebrow.

"That was fast sprout." He stated Allen just shrug.

"I forgot to mention something so I called Komui and forgot to eat." He said half lie half true, he did call Komui except for the eat part.

"You'll be starving later." Kanda pointed Allen shrug.

'Humanoids don't starve.' He thought, and then looks at Kanda. Allen look at him for a while before smiling.

"You're worried about me?" he teased, Kanda look away and mumble 'a little'. When Allen heard that he froze then stands up abruptly then walks out.

"What's wrong with him?" Kanda asks himself.

* * *

Allen walk towards the comfort room, he entered and close the door locking it. He look at the mirror and pant.

"Calm down Allen, it was just care nothing more." He mumbled, remembering something Mana said about the clues if he will be loved by a person and will gain the emotion of all human beings had.

_Flash back_

"_Mana!" Allen shouted walking towards his father with a bundle of flowers, he stop and grin when Mana give him a mock glare._

"_It father to you." He said then smiled. "What is it Allen?"_

"_Well I want to know if there are some clues or hints if I will be having human emotion!" Allen answered Mana look at him before smiling._

"_It very easy however it took me a while for you to have this emotion so okay I'll give you some hints." Mana said Allen smiled and hug him._

"_A-a-all-e-en w-w-way to t-t-tight." Mana stuttered Allen let go of him and giggled Mana smiled._

"_Alright the first is that when the person cares for you Allen." Mana said Allen tilt his head to the side,_

"_Care?" he asks Mana nodded._

"_Yes and then care would turn into worry followed by jealousy then like then love Allen." He said, Allen nodded and count his fingers._

"_That's five clues. are there any other, father?" he asks Mana nodded._

"_There is, another is that person will accept on who you are and understand you the most." Mana said Allen hum._

"_And one of them is father!" he delightfully said Mana smiled and they went back home._

_End of flash back_

"Shit! Please don't fall to me Kanda Yuu… if you do I might love you back and get hurt again…. There is no knowing if you'll survive on this mission." He said then sigh and went out from the room and went back to the compartment.

* * *

Kanda look up when he heard the door open and see Allen went insides then took his seat,

"Comfort room." Allen stated before Kanda could ask where he went.

"What did you tell to Komui by the way?" he asks,

"On how to destroy the chip, and it look like we need to destroy the whole building to make sure that we didn't chose the wrong chip." Allen said Kanda frown.

"You just said that now? Where are we going to get some equipment?" he asks growling Allen look at him.

"I know where, and we're heading their straight." He said Kanda look at him.

"How long do we need to get there?" Kanda asks.

"There still six more stop before ours." Allen said Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Where is it?"

"At the summer house my father own… at Liverpool." He said Kanda look at him.

"Wait father?" Kanda asks Allen shrug. "What his name?"

"It's none of your concern." Allen gritted his teeth. Kanda froze then remembered something Cross told him about Allen before they ride the train.

"_Don't ask personal information about him or he'll get angry." He said_

Kanda sigh.

"Alright I won't push you." He said, Allen look at him before looking at the window

'Shit!' he cursed. 'Don't! just stop on that point Kanda Yuu!' Allen screamed in his mind. Kanda close his eyes trying to sleep.

'Since when did I care for other people?' he thought. 'No it's not that I care about the others it seem that I only care about this boy with me but why?' he open his left eye to see Allen meditating, he close it again before he'll get caught.

'Why do I care?' he thought then there was a memory flashes before his eyes. It was when he was still nine years old together with his mother.

_Flash back_

_Nine years ago_

_Nine years old Kanda was walking at the street with his mother hand in hand._

"_Where are we going mother?" Kanda asks his mother named Alma look at him smiling._

"_Why, we're visiting a friend, he's a scientist that creates humanoid. He even creates the weapon to defeat the Akuma." She said Kanda gasped then smiled._

"_You had a friend like that person? Where did he live?" he asks again, excitedly I might add._

"_If you join my organization I'm sure you'll be having a friend like mine. And he's not living here in London but on the outskirt of London so bear with me okay my child?" she requested Kanda nodded happily…_

_Hour later_

_Kanda and his mother arrive at a mansion found at the bottom of the hill. It was all white, verandas on every room and windows every side flowers everywhere you might considered it a garden…. Alma knock at the door the moment they step in front of it. A while later it was open by a man in his late 20's he had curly hair tied into a ponytail, he also wear some tuxedo._

"_Alma! You came!" the man exclaimed happily._

"_Why Mana Walker, you know that I will always came here if you need me." Alma smiled Mana nodded then look at Kanda._

"_I'm guessing this lad is your son." He guessed Alma nodded. "Oh how silly of me! Come in!" Mana nodded and his guest went inside. Mana leads them to the living and then he went to the kitchen to make tea. Once Kanda and his mother are in the living room, he look around the room then at the pictures found on the wall and at the top fireplace. He looks at them only to stop at a picture that was in the middle of the top of the fireplace. Kanda blink his eyes in confusion then look at his mother who is standing behind him._

"_Mother who are this people?" he asks pointing at the photo. Alma hums and took it then had a sad expression then put the photo back. In the photo was Mana sitting at a chair and there was a male standing behind him holding Mana's shoulder. The man looks like Mana except that he had his hair cut above shoulder length. Then there was a boy with white hair and an upside down pentagram above his left eyebrow and a lightning scar following ending at his cheek. The boy was sitting on the floor with Mana's hand on his head smiling brightly. The photo was taking at the garden._

"_The one behind Mana is his younger twin, Neah Walker." Alma said Kanda nodded. "And the boy is Mana's son Allen Walker." She added Kanda look at her._

"_Where are they?" he asks Alma glance away._

"_They disappeared." Mana's voice answered. Kanda and Alma look behind them to see Mana carrying a tray with tea and cookies in it, he had a sad smile on his face._

"_Disappeared?" Kanda look back at the photo. Mana walks forward and put the tray on the table_

"_Yes, it was when I was working. I guess I was focusing so much on my work that I forget to care about them. One day I return home only to find the house empty. I search every inch of the house and found nothing." He look at Kanda who look back,_

"_What about their clothes?" Kanda asks._

"_In the closets it was till the same when Neah arrange it." Mana answered then stands up and went towards the photo. Once he was in front he holds Kanda's shoulder. Kanda look at him before turning around to look at the photo._

"_You know if Allen is here he would be six years old and you would play together." Mana said_

"_How many years had passed since that day?" Kanda asks_

"_Last year." Alma answered Kanda look down then felt the hold of Mana tighten._

"_Don't forget to care about your mother okay?" Mana said Kanda nodded smiling then he remembered something._

"_Where's your wife then?" he asks Mana chuckled and ruffled Kanda's hair earning a pout._

"_Curios one huh?" he asks "Actually Allen never met his mother. My wife died after giving birth to him. But Allen never asks for a mother saying that she's present in his heart." He said smiling._

"_I'm sorry." Kanda apologize Mana just chuckled_

"_Just remember what I tell you okay?"_

"_Okay!"_

* * *

_One year later_

_Ten years old Kanda was running to head home. He had just finish his school this day and was going to show to his mother about the score he had a perfect 100_

"_Mother I'm home!" he shouted and went to the living room and saw his mother folding the laundry._

"_Welcome home dear." Alma smiled at him._

"_Look at the score I got!" he excitedly said and show Alma his score. Alma smiled and pets his head._

"_You've done great Yuu." She said Kanda grin._

"_I'm going to my room to study!" Kanda shouted and went to his room missing the sad face of his mother who look at the test paper again._

* * *

_One week later_

"_Mother! Mother!" Kanda cried shaking his mother who is on the hospital bed._

"_MOM!" he shouted Alma open her eyes and smiled sadly._

"_Mom I'm sorry! Please don't leave me!" he pleaded._

"_It's alright just focus on your study…" Alma said Kanda shake his head._

"_No! I forgot to take care of you and because of that you're sick! And they said that you're going to die!" he cried Alma smiled._

"_Please don't go! I'll do anything! Anything!" he shouted begging. Alma pet his head._

"_Then promise me that you will never forget to care for others." She said, kanda look at her then nodded._

"_I'm glad that I have a son like you." Alma said._

"_Mom?" Kanda asks_

"_Say can you become an exorcist?" Alma asks._

"_Why?"_

"_Because I promise Mana to look for his family but I failed can you do that for me?" she requested Kanda nodded._

"_I will!"_

"_Thank you Yuu." Alma smiled before closing her eyes and then the room was filled with a long beep and Kanda's mourning._

"_I promise to care for the others." He whispered._

_End of Flash back_

* * *

"Kanda! Kanda!" Kanda snapped his eyes open and look in front of him to see Allen shaking him with a frown.

"What?" Kanda asks.

"I should ask you that you were crying!" Allen shouted, Kanda lift his hand and touch his cheeks only to feel them wet he took his hand from his cheek and watch the wet fingers with confusion. Allen look at him emotionlessly.

'Jeez humanoids shouldn't feel like this but he did care for me so I should be worry about him as well.' Allen thought then cup Kanda's cheek. Kanda look at him when he felt his hand touch him.

"What were you dreaming of?" Allen asks Kanda look down, "You know to ease that feelings of yours and the nightmare to be gone you need to tell someone about you." He said then sat beside Kanda, Allen had been kneeling in front of him the whole time.

"It's about my mother." Kanda started Allen hum. "It was just an old memory actually, I was told by a friend of hers to take care of her but I didn't. I focus on my studies that I forget about her until she was dying because of her sickness but I made a promise to her that I will care for others before she died but is seems that I didn't fulfilled that promise." He finished Allen look at him carefully.

"You can still fulfill that promise of you're you know, or rather you're already trying to fulfill it." Allen said Kanda look at him confusion Allen smiled. "You care for me, then you're trying to destroy all the Akuma and save the humankind isn't that care?" he asks. "Your beginning to fulfill the promise you kept and that is the most important thing so don't linger on the past." Allen said then return back to his seat, across Kanda. Kanda look at Allen surprise.

"You act waaaaayyyyy mature for your age." Kanda mumbled Allen chuckled.

'I'm on level two of this emotion already?! Damn!' Allen thought then look at the window.

'Level one is care, level two is worry, level three is understanding, four is acceptance, five is like, six is jealousy, seven is love. Argh! Why did I make the hints into a level type?' Allen asks himself.

'Oh yeah to remember them quickly,' He added solemnly. Kanda look at Allen then at the window.

'He's the first I told about my past.' Kanda thought and close his eyes only to snapped them open, he look at Allen who is now staring at his lap.

"What was your name again Moyashi?" he asks Allen look at him dumbfounded. Allen raise his index finger and point it at Kanda.

"See? Because of that name you gave to me you forget my real one." Allen pointed Kanda growled.

"Just tell me…." He demanded Allen sigh.

"Allen Walker." He answered then looks back at the window noticing the slight wide eyes of Kanda from the corner of his eyes.

'What is there to be shock about?' he thought and tried to ignore it.

'Allen? Is this boy in front of me the missing child of Mana Walker?' Kanda thought then look at his lap. 'There are a lot of possibilities; they are the same age, name and maybe appearances.' Kanda look at Allen again then at the window.

'No I can't just jump into some conclusion without proving anything and if this child is sir Mana's kid then where had he been for all those years? And where's his brother? There are so many things to be answered and yet I only came into one conclusion. Allen Walker is the child of Mana Walker, the Allen Walker who disappeared ten years ago.' Kanda finish his thought and sits properly to sleep, never noticing the confused, yet knowing glance of Allen Walker.

'He seems to be thinking of something but what?' he thought and lay on his back to sleep, dreaming of darkness.

* * *

**TBC**

**Hi everyone! okay I recieve 3 wonderful reviews so I decide to continue this story. however in exchange is that there are more reviews, just for encouragement okay?**

**Thank you for reviewing by the way**

**Please review or I'll stop this story...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: bag grammars, Kanda's mouth and OOC**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Previously_

'_Allen? Is this boy in front of me is the missing child of Mana Walker?' Kanda thought then look at his lap. 'There are a lot of possibilities; they are the same age, name and maybe appearances.' Kanda look at Allen again then at the window._

'_No I can't just jump into some conclusion without proving anything and if this child is sir Mana's kid then where had he been for all those years? And where's his brother? There are so many things to be answered and yet I only came into one conclusion. Allen Walker is the child of Mana Walker, the Allen Walker who disappeared ten years ago.' Kanda finish his thought and sits properly to sleep, never noticing the confused, yet knowing glance of Allen Walker._

'_He seems to be thinking of something but what?' he thought and lay on his back to sleep, dreaming of darkness._

* * *

Kanda fluttered his eyes open when he felt his body was shaking.

"Oi, wake up BaKanda!" he heard Allen shouted. Kanda groan and then sits up to shout at Allen only to pause when Allen face was just centimeters away from his. Allen sigh almost making Kanda to shiver from the warm breath hit his lips.

"Komui told me you're a light sleeper but I guess his wrong." Allen stated standing from his position on straddling Kanda who growl.

"Why the hell you wake me up?" Kanda ask sitting properly. 'I guess I lay down while sleeping.' Kanda thought then look up when he heard Allen sigh.

"Our stop is near." Allen answered standing up and took his suitcase from the luggage bin. Kanda scoff before following suit. Allen looks at Kanda before going out with Kanda following behind him.

"Liverpool! Liverpool!" the conductor announced through the speakers just in time for Allen and Kanda arrives at the door. Few moments later they stop at the station, then the door opens, Allen and Kanda walk outside. Allen look around before sighing happily.

"Nothing had change after four years." He stated and walk away followed by Kanda who keeps on scowling. Allen looks at his companion before sighing.

"Something might happen if you keep on scowl on your face, you know." Allen pointed Kanda just grunt.

"Hn, like it'll happen." Kanda denied before bumping at Allen who stops in his track.

"Why the fuck did you stop Moyashi?" Kanda growled Allen look at him.

"You're going to regret that." Allen stated before looking ahead. Kanda followed his gaze and blink. In front of them were the townspeople, who were glaring at them or rather at Kanda. Allen sigh raising both of his hands.

"It's fine he's isn't going to hurt me or anyone of you." Allen stated Kanda look at him confuse.

"But young master, that man look like he's going to kill you!" a man protested making Kanda confuse even more, Allen smiled at them.

"Then I'll take him to Mother so that she can see and judge this man." Allen suggested.

"No need for that young master." an old woman voice said. The towns' people began to move away from each other and making a way for an old woman, who had her left hand on her back that is bend and a cane to the other hand. All of the townspeople kneeled down when the Old lady pass them. Kanda began to glance from left to right before looking at her.

"Mother." Allen called, Mother nodded at him before looking at Kanda. They hold each other gazes for a while before Mother turn around and smiled at the towns people.

"It's alright this young man here won't hurt Master Allen or any of you." Mother announced they all sigh in relief and began to apologize at Kanda who look even more, more confuse. Allen look at him and smiled.

"Mother, can Kanda and I talk at the mansion?" Allen ask, Mother look at him before nodding. Allen bowed at her then walk away Kanda followed suit. While they were passing the townspeople Kanda notice that they were bowing their heads at Allen like their showing a sign of respect. Kanda look at Allen's back and ignore the gestures he saw thinking that he will get his answers later. After minutes of walking Kanda and Allen arrived at a mansion that had a red roof, red gate, white walls and a veranda on each window in front of the house, at the second floor. Allen opens the gate and sides step to the right when he did Kanda entered. Allen closes the gate and went to the front door and did the same procedure.

Kanda look around once he was insides the mansion and then followed Allen who went to the living room.

"Take a seat." Allen stated. Kanda raise an eyebrow before complying.

"What was that back there?" Kanda asks the moment he sits at the couch, Allen who sits across him, blinks.

"Straight to the point I see," he said Kanda growl, "Fine, give me your questions and I'll answer them." Allen added.

"Like I asks what was that back there?" Kanda asks again, Allen tilt his head to the side.

"The townspeople are showing respect." Allen answered,

"Why would they show respect to you sprout?" Kanda asks

'I can't tell him about the name of my father, geez!' Allen thought before answering.

"My father is the founder of this town; the money and food are all sponsored by my dad which will pass to me when I turn 18." 'If they found my….' Allen trailed off in his mind when he notice Kanda frowning.

"Who's your father?" he asks Allen shake his head

"Private." He stated, Kanda sigh,

"What about the old woman, the one you called mother?" Allen hums for a moment before answering.

"Mother is what we called the judge and priestess in this town."

"Judge, Priestess?" Kanda asks raising an eyebrow, Allen nodded

"yep, you see mother is the one to decide on what your punishment will be if you committed a sin and she can what kind of person you are if she meets your eyes." Allen explained Kanda stared at him.

"I don't think that's possible to a human." Kanda pointed Allen nodded.

"That's right but mother is not a human." Allen agreed, Kanda lips parted, his eyes widen.

"Not a human?" he asks,

"Yep, mother is a humanoid." Allen stated seriously, Kanda stands up, surprise.

"Humanoid?!" he roared, Allen nodded. "How come a humanoid is in this of the town?!" Kanda asks, Allen shake his head and sighs.

"On personal note mother is not an Akuma. Mother was created by Neah Walker to take care of this town eleven years ago while he, his brother and nephew will go to London." Allen said Kanda froze in his spot.

'What? The old lady was created by sir Mana's brother? But that was eleven years ago. A year before they disappear.' Kanda thought.

"How come you know about the walker family?" Kanda asks shock from the news.

'Because they're my family,' Allen thought but answered. "Might I tell you again that I'm the son of the founder of this town? In other words my father works with them and I spend some times with their young child." Kanda eyed him for a moment.

"Do you know that they disappeared ten years ago?" he asks Allen nodded.

"Yes and that news made everyone in a panic." He stated, and then stands up. "We had enough of talk for today. We still need to go to mother's place." With that said Allen went out of the room leaving Kanda to stand there and look at his back.

'How did the news of the missing walkers' brought everyone to panic?' Kanda thought before following Allen who is leaning at the wall besides the door, outside.

'Hmm, I wonder what Kanda's thinking that made him froze the moment he heard about me and uncle?' Allen thought then a while later Kanda arrive with a thoughtful expression.

"Let's go." Allen said moving away from the wall and left the mansion.

* * *

Few minutes later

Allen and Kanda arrive in front of a mansion that belong to mother that had a vegetables garden.

"I'm going to regret this." Allen mumbled before moving forward, Kanda raise an eyebrow before following. On their first step at the property the ground suddenly began to shakes.

"What the-?" Kanda look around only to be push back by Allen who was caught by someone.

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted looking at Allen who receives a bone crushing hug by large man.

"Allen! It's been a while~" the man shouted,

"Baba….. break….. need….. repair…." Allen rasped out, Baba blink before running inside the house. Kanda remain in the ground dumfounded.

"What was that?" he ask himself then he stands up and feel the ground to shake again he look ahead and saw Baba running towards him. Kanda back away, but Baba caught his hand and run back at the mansion dragging Kanda on the way. Kanda look down and sweat drop when he saw he was off the ground. He looks up when he heard the door slam open and is drag at a living room.

"Stay here and wait for mother." Baba said smiling and went towards the kitchen Kanda remained their dumbfounded. Kanda remained there standing until he heard the door open. He look at it and saw Allen and mother walking towards him while talking.

"I'm going to tell Baba about his strength." Mother said Allen nodded,

"Yes, please tell him to control it. I'm not sure if you can…." Allen trailed and continued it his mind. 'Repair me, because of the broken parts.' He thought mother nodded.

"Where have you been sprout?" Kanda asks they look at him.

'To repair myself,' Allen thought.

"I went to mother, so that we can talk about what will we do for this plan as well as the equipment." He answered instead, Kanda che-ed and sits on the couch. The two went to the other couches; one is across Kanda while the other one is on his left. Mother sat across them while Allen on his right.

"Alright, can you tell me about your plan?" mother started Allen nodded.

"As you know I had two options if I want to defeat the Akuma and the Earl." he started, mother hummed. "And the Black order org. agreed on the second option." Allen finish mother remained the two exorcist waited for her to say something. A minute pass by then mother open her mouth.

"The most risky plan but a successful one." She said they nodded. "Alright I'm not maybe good at mechanism but the only thing to make a huge explosion is the heart of innocence."' Mother added, Kanda look at her confuse.

"The heart of innocence?" Kanda asks Allen hummed.

"The heart of innocence is the most powerful mechanism here around the world." Allen stated, "The heart of innocence was created around 2013 by two women named Quennie Blancia and Katelyn Grace Javier while they are still in high school."

"Hold on for a minute, you said the heart of innocence is created around 2013 but we're in the year 2134! How can we find the heart of innocence when it was created 123 years ago!" he roared. The two humanoids sigh.

"That's why they called it the heart of innocence. One reason is that this mechanism is living through the blood or descendants of its creator and if the descendants are no longer around, the innocence will freeze on its own until it'll be found by some people and put some bloods on it." Mother stated Kanda sat there dumbfounded.

"Look the heart of innocence can be activated if it'll clash with its opposite mechanism, and that is the dark matter, the computer chip that we have to destroy." Allen added.

"Dark matter?" Kanda asks,

"Yep the dark matter is also created around 2013 by a woman as well, it was said that this woman copied the instruction and the procedure on making the heart but also with a few twist. The woman put a lot blood instead of juice, oil or only just a few droplets of blood." Allen answered and look at mother who continued.

"The woman named herself as Dazyl Javate, and her descendants are the Earl and his family." Mother continued.

"What about the descendants of the two women who created the heart?" Kanda asks,

"The Walker family including me." Allen stated Kanda look at him.

"What?" Kanda asks

"I'm a Walker and my cousin is the one who disappeared eleven years ago."

"WHAT? How are you related towards them?!" Kanda roared Allen sigh.

"My grandfather and the grandfather of my cousin are brothers, so how can I not relate towards them when it was pretty obvious because of my last name." Allen explained.

'Ahh! Lies full of lies!' Allen shouted in his mind, Kanda sigh.

"Then do you ever knew where the heart is?" Kanda asks, Allen nodded and look at mother.

"Yes in fact you can get it on your way to the main building." Mother said, 'or rather it's already with you.' She added in her mind.

"Then we have nothing to worry about except for the materials." Kanda said Allen shook his head.

"I don't think so. The materials are already here with me." Allen stated Kanda raise an eyebrow before Allen sigh and took out an capsule and throw it at the floor. Just like before it exploded and when the smoke cleared there Kanda saw a big suitcase, Allen kneeled at it then open. Kanda blink when he saw some wires, metals, plies, and few guns.

"This are the things we need, except for the guns because it's for our protection." Allen said, Kanda nodded before looking at him.

"Don't we need more of weapons?" he asks Allen look at him.

"There are more weapons back at the mansion, so you don't have to worry about it." Allen said, before closing the case and went back to a capsule.

"So what you only need now is the heart." Mother said, before looking at Allen.

"Allen dear can we talk?" she asks Allen look at her before nodding. They left the living room, leaving Kanda to process on what he had learn.

* * *

"What is it mother?" Allen asks when they were an ear shot away from him.

"Master, about the heart…." Mother trailed off when Allen smiled.

"Don't worry mother, I won't shut down if it we'll put it on the bomb Kanda and I will invent on." He said,

"But master, what will happen to you if it is inside the bomb?" mother asks, Allen sigh.

"I'm still moving, you know I wouldn't die unless, I myself walk towards my death." Allen said, mother nod.

"Alright, so I guess you wouldn't do anything reckless right?" she asks, Allen smiled at her.

"Of course I wouldn't but in the meantime mother I want you to watch 'him'. His sleeping at the very basement of the mansion where Mana and I live three years ago." He requested, mother look at him shock.

"But didn't master bomb the mansion?" she asks Allen nodded.

"He did but what father bomb was the entrance of the basement so that they wouldn't found him. And only those humanoids father created are the only one can enter." He said,

"What about master Neah?" Mother asks again.

"We'll save him on the way there and I'll make sure that Neah and he are fine." Allen said.

"But I still can't believe it, master Neah disappeared because he was capture after he hide him." Mother mumble Allen hum.

"Ah, even Mana was shock and he wouldn't know by now if I hadn't found the journal Neah wrote a month after I was created." Allen said

"Still it heartbroken master Mana,"

"But father would also do it if it's for his sake."

"No wonder master would like you to become an exorcist because he knew that you would destroy the dark matter, save master Neah and release him."

"I would do anything as an exchange for what Mana did."

"What about the memories?" mother asks

"Have you forget it mother, he and I are one mind and emotion, because of the machine that Neah created and the parts that Mana took from the machine, he can feel what I feel." Allen answered.

"So if you fall for the samurai he would also fall for him?"

"Yes, but what he feels aren't fake they are more real more original and I'm sure Kanda would feel the same, because we're one and are the same with everything."

Mother smiled at him hearing his explanation.

"So we don't have to worry about him and the samurai?" she asks.

"Yes,"

"We need to go back to your partner so that he won't get suspicious." Mother suggested Allen nodded.

"I guess you're right."

* * *

Later that night

Kanda and Allen are sitting at the living at the mansion that Allen had own.

"What now sprout?" Kanda asks,

"We'll leave tomorrow morning and proceed to our destination." Allen said, Kanda nodded Allen look at him.

"Kanda can you do me a favor?" Allen asks Kanda look at him raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Kanda asks.

"If something happen to me, can you return back here and tell mother this. 'It's over but there is something missing.'" Allen said, Kanda look at him confuse.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asks Allen shrug.

"Just do it," 'And if you feel it that way.' He added in his mind. Allen then sigh before standing.

"I'm going to sleep." He said before looking at Kanda. "You coming?" he asks.

"What?"

"I'm not allowing to sleep at any room in this mansion." Allen stated, Kanda sigh and followed him.

They then arrive at a white room that only had a bed and a night stand. Allen walks towards the bed before lying down and scoot over to the side. Kanda sigh before lying at the and sleep, Allen who is looking at the wall remained awake remembering his last conversation with mother.

"_Mother, if something happen to me I want you to give it to Kanda." he said mother look at him._

"_Why?"_

"_Because there are a lot of possibilities that Kanda would fall for me and I want Kanda and him to be happy."_

"_Alright master, I understand."_

'Yep, I really think it would happen.' Allen thought before going to sleep in the darkness…

* * *

**TBC**

**Hi everyone, sorry for the lame chapter and the grammar and more importantly I'm sooo sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with school lately, our finals are coming and I have to complete our requirements and thus make me late for the update… but don't worry if our finals are already over I'll published every 4-5 days… oh about the names it actually belong to me and my friend hehehe, oh Dazyl is real she's the bitchy friend i had or what ever you call to the friend who insult you so remember okay the names belong to me and my friend, i can't think of any other name to give... again sorry for the lame chapter bye bye**

**please review**

**Sane. Allen out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: OOC**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**Chapter four**

* * *

_Previously_

"_I'm going to sleep." He said before looking at Kanda. "You coming?" he asks._

"_What?"_

"_I'm not allowing you to sleep at any room in this mansion." Allen stated, Kanda sigh and followed him._

_They then arrive at a white room that only had a bed and a night stand. Allen walks towards the bed before lying down and scoot over to the side. Kanda sigh before lying at the bed and sleep, Allen who is looking at the wall remained awake remembering his last conversation with mother._

"_Mother, if something happen to me I want you to give it to Kanda." he said mother look at him._

"_Why?" _

"_Because there are a lot of possibilities that Kanda would fall for me and I want Kanda and him to be happy."_

"_Alright master, I understand."_

'_Yep, I really think it would happen.' Allen thought before going to sleep in the darkness…_

* * *

The next morning Allen woke up an hour before his usual time making him frown.

"I must be thinking a lot if I would this early." Allen mumbled then slap his forehead. "God I'm not thinking, humanoids don't think, my machine probably gather enough energy." He mumbled, before looking at Kanda who is sleeping peacefully. Allen raise an eyebrow then left the room. A while later Kanda began to stir then fluttered his eyes open. He look around and frown when he notice that the sun is high. He turn around to look at his side and sigh when he didn't see Allen, he lay there for a few moments before deciding to go out of the room. Once he is Kanda went to the kitchen and there he found Allen cooking something.

"You're late," Allen stated without even turning around to look at him.

"How did you know I was here?" Kanda asks.

"You and I are the only people in this mansion, so if I feel any presence I know it's you." Allen answered and gestured Kanda to sit down which he did. few minutes later Allen turn around with plates in his hand and give Kanda a plate that had soba,

"How did you know I like soba sprout?" he asks eating the said food. Allen shrug.

"Who knows, maybe on instinct?" he asks, Kanda growl before eating again. Allen look at him through his bangs.

"So how come you woke up around this time?" Allen asks, Kanda look at him.

"What time is it?" he asks,

"8 in the morning." Allen answered Kanda froze.

'How did I to sleep that long?' Kanda thought. Allen look at him and sigh.

"Kanda!" he shouted, Kanda immediately look at him.

"What?" he asks.

"Can you stop pacing out we need to eat fast so that we won't miss the first trip of the train which is in 30 minutes." He said Kanda nodded so deep in thoughts that he didn't say anything. Allen raise an eyebrow before sighing and continue to eat. After eating Allen began to wash the plates while Kanda took his bath. After that they left and went to the train station.

"So where are we going sprout?" Kanda asks, sitting cross-arm at the compartment Allen have them reserved the night earlier. Allen look from the window to Kanda.

"We're going to Antarctica of course but I'm pretty sure no one would dare to go at a very cold place that people rarely live with." He stated, Kanda nodded after a minute of silence Allen sigh.

"I guess we have no choice but go to Japan first." He said, Kanda look at him shock.

"Japan?"

"Yes, I had a friend there that we can borrow a boat with…" Allen trailed off when Kanda look at him disbelieving.

"A boat?" he asks, Allen sigh.

"Yes, a boat or should I say a ship, it's not that small. There are possibilities that 14 people can ride there and we don't have to worry about it getting cold, I'm sure they had a heater." Allen said Kanda sigh before nodding.

"So japan it is then?" he asks Allen shake his head.

"No, first we go to china, there is someone who live there that can help us with the supplies as well." he said Kanda sigh.

"Remember sprout this is a mission not an all-around tour." Kanda grumble before looking at the window. Allen nodded, lie down and sleep.

Kanda look from the window to his companion when he heard an even breathing. There Kanda took the moment to explore Allen's face.

'Cute,' Kanda thought then shakes his head and sigh. He was about to lean back to his chair when he notice Allen's gloves that he always wear.

'Why does he always wear gloves? Even when he's sleeping like last night he never takes it off.' He thought then stand ups before crouching in front of Allen.

'It won't hurt me if I take look at it right? Beside his sleeping.' Kanda thought again and move his hands to hold Allen's glove.

"What do you think you're doing?" Allen asks, Kanda froze, he look at Allen face to see his eyes close. Kanda sigh in relief and was about to continue but froze when he heard Allen said.

"It's invading privacy you know." Kanda froze again and look at Allen's face to see him smirking and eyes open.

'Shit!' Kanda thought, Allen chuckled before sitting up. Kanda followed his movements.

"Mind explaining what are you planning to do BaKanda?" Allen asks, smirking. Kanda gulp glancing back and forth from Allen to his seat.

"So?"

"Nothing!" Kanda shouted, then sits at his seat, Allen chuckled.

"You know if you understand me I might show what I'm hiding at." Allen stated which make Kanda to look at him.

"Understand you? What do you mean by that?" Kanda asks, Allen just smiled and look at the window.

"Of course not, you will not understand anything I'll say," Allen said, Kanda smirk and sits beside Allen who look at him.

"Try me." Kanda challenges making Allen smiled.

"My father," he started, 'my creator,' he added in his mind. "Always told me, I'm unique, that I have to be away from people so that they wouldn't how unique I am. Only father can understand me and no one else." Allen finished before Kanda touch his head and patted it Allen look at him surprise.

"I think I understand that," he said,

"What? How?" Allen asks,

"Your father wants to protect you so in order to do so you need to stay away from people. you know them within this day they are more on judging people by their looks but not on the outside." Kanda answered Allen look down and bit his lips.

'Damn and here I though he wouldn't pass the level 3 how about level four then.' Allen thought then look at Kanda smiling,

"Thanks," he said, Kanda smirk then suddenly their train screech to a stop, making them jerk from their seat and go to the other side.

"Ouch…" Allen mumble when his left arm hit the chair, Kanda groan rubbing his shoulder and look at the window.

"What was that?" he asks himself. Allen froze then stands up.

"Prepare your innocence." Allen stated Kanda look at him confused, then they heard some screaming. Allen look at the door then runs out from the compartment Kanda stayed there for a second before following Allen. And when he arrive at the scene he froze when he saw dead bodies lying everywhere.

"Help…." He heard then look at his side to see a woman covered in blood but barely alive leaning at a wall. "Help…. My child…." The woman rasped out before showing a baby girl that she had hide in her arms. Kanda blink before crouching and took the baby. He look at the child then at the woman to see her smiling.

"Thank you," she said before she pass out, dead. Kanda look at her then at the baby who is sleeping in his arms.

"From the looks of it you want to take care of her." Kanda heard, he spun around to see Allen holding his left arm tightly.

"What happen?" Kanda asks, Allen roll his eyes,

"A fight of course, seven level two Akuma attack this train," he said before walking away with Kanda following behind him, baby in his arms.

"You fought them all by yourself?" Kanda asks, Allen nodded and went insides the compartment taking their cases from the luggage bin.

"You take care of the baby, I'll carry this." Allen said, Kanda raise an eyebrow making Allen to roll his eyes.

"Like hell I'm letting you carry those, your bleeding." Kanda pointed at the left arm Allen was holding which was covered with blood.

"Oh please we can argue about that later, right now we need to get out of this train before the police arrive and question us." Allen stated like it was nothing but Kanda pause,

"What?"

"Apparently, the Akuma were killing the passengers at the very last car till to the front but to make sure we won't hear them they use poisons and let them drink it and to kill everyone at the front fast they stop this train and kill them without mercy." He explained, Kanda look down at the baby. Allen look at him before smiling.

"Take the baby and let's get out of here." He said, Kanda nodded and followed Allen. They went into the woods and stop when they were far enough, Allen began to pant before leaning at the tree and sits down Kanda look at him before following suit. They sat there in silence but the silence was break by wails of cry. Allen look at the child Kanda tried to hush her. Allen rolled his eyes at him before taking the baby. Kanda look at him confuse.

"She's hungry, can you give me a water?" Allen asks, looking at Kanda who nodded and took a bottle of water from his case and gave it to Allen.

"Put a little hole in it, enough for water to pass through." He said again Kanda complied and give it to Allen who gently put it on the child's mouth. The baby drinks the water greedily.

Then after a while the baby let go of the bottle, Allen sigh and give it to Kanda.

"Let's go," he said looking at the child.

After hours of walking they stop, Allen look around then at Kanda.

"Go straight north and buy us something to eat at the town ahead of us, buy something for the baby too." Allen ordered Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"An how do you know there's a town around here Moyashi?"

'Because my tracker says so,' Allen thought but said. "Just do as I say or you want the baby to never stop crying?" Allen smirk Kanda grumble and went to the path ahead. Allen shakes his head, before looking at his suitcase.

"Come out Tim." He said, and then a golden ball came out from Allen's suitcase. Tim closes the case and flies towards Allen who look at him.

"You know what to do." Allen stated Tim nodded before diving to Allen's pocket then came out with a small case, Allen open it saw 8 capsules at the top and bottom. He took the one on the very left and throws it at the ground then it exploded, when the smoke cleared a house came into view a metal cottage. Allen sighs and went inside Tim flying behind him with his and Kanda's case in his mouth.

* * *

An hour later Kanda arrive and saw the house he raise an eyebrow before going inside and had his breath caught in his throat.

There he saw a shirtless Allen, rocking the baby in his arms.

'Beautiful,' Kanda thought, seeing the flawless, pale skin

"You might as well help me here then stand there for the rest of the night." Allen commented, Kanda snapped then walk in front of Allen only to froze when he saw Allen's left arm, his right arm is what Kanda saw when he came it. Allen look at him then sigh, and look over his shoulder.

"Timcanpy, I know you knew on how to do the babysitting stuff so would you likely do it for me? Someone here is an idiot." Allen stated Tim nodded and took the bags Kanda was holding.

"BaKanda! Snapped out of it!" Allen shouted, Kanda look at him then back at the arm.

"What happen?" he asks Allen sigh, turning around and walk towards the bed found at the very corner of the house. Allen sits on it and patted the space beside him. Kanda walk towards Allen then take his seat beside Allen.

"Questions, now." Allen stated Tim arrive with a bottle of milk in his mouth which Allen took and feed it to the baby Tim then landed on his head.

"Like I asks, what happen to your arm?" Kanda asks, looking at Allen who look at him directly in the eyes,

"Simple, I was born with deformities and that made the people around me to stay away." Allen answered,

"What about the people in the Liverpool do they knew about this?" Kanda asks Allen shake his head.

"No, except for mother and Baba no one knew." Allen said, Kanda stands up and kneeled in front of Allen who look shock. Kanda look at him directly at the eyes before touching the arm.

"What are you doing?" Allen asks, Kanda look at him then smirk.

"do you not accept this arm of yours?" Kanda asks, Allen sigh.

"I accepted it if someone does." He answered, Kanda smirk widens then he lean at Allen's ear whispered.

"I accept this arm of yours." He stated Allen look at him shock before smiling.

"Seriously? No one did that before." He said Kanda chuckled and seats in front of him before smirking.

"You know you look like a mother with that child." Kanda said Allen blush and bit his lips.

'Damn level 4! Please stop Kanda!' he thought before looking at the child who finished the whole bottle.

"We can't bring this child with us," Allen stated then look at Kanda who nodded,

"I know but I can't just let someone take care of her, when her mother trusted her to me." He said Allen smiled

"You can take care of her after our mission for the meantime when we arrive at china we will give her to a friend of mine until you return to get her." Allen suggested Kanda narrowed his eyes

"Me? You might mean us?" he corrected Allen tilt his head to the side.

"What?"

"I'm not going to allow you to die sprout." Kanda growled Allen blink before smiling,

"Have it your way." He said then look at the baby who was looking at them with silver eyes, Allen blink Kanda raised an eyebrow then look at the child.

"What do you want to name her?" Allen asks,

"Don't know you suggest." Kanda said Allen nodded and look at him.

"Kanade," he said, Kanda raise an eyebrow the smirk.

"You seems to name her after me." He said, Allen grin.

"I would name her after the one who save her who will soon be her father." Allen laugh when Kanda choke.

"Moyashi….." Kanda growled making Allen to laugh even more the baby look at him then giggle and began to cooing Allen blink then look at the child who is raising her hand. Allen put his finger in front of the child who grab it tightly and giggle.

"Yep, you'll Kanade from now on, Kanade Kanda." Allen smirk at the blushing Kanda who look away.

'If Allen's gay, I would surely say we would look like a family now.' Kanda thought looking at Allen who is playing with the child.

'The mission is getting harder now, please be alive when we save you,' Allen thought

* * *

**Tbc**

**Okay! that is the chapter for today and I'm sorry if it's getting lame of boring because I only receive one review on the last one which means it's boring bit still I need three reviews to keep going I hope there will be more thank you.**

**Please review… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: bad grammars, ooc and Kanda's mouth**

Chapter 5

_Previously_

"_Kanade," he said, Kanda raise an eyebrow the smirk._

"_You seems to name her after me." He said, Allen grin._

"_I would name her after the one who save her who will soon be her father." Allen laugh when Kanda choke._

"_Moyashi….." Kanda growled making Allen to laugh even more, the baby look at him then giggle and began to cooing Allen blink then look at the child who is raising her hand. Allen put his finger in front of the child who grab it tightly and giggle._

"_Yep, you'll Kanade from now on, Kanade Kanda." Allen smirk at the blushing Kanda who look away._

'_If Allen's gay, I would surely say we would look like a family now.' Kanda thought looking at Allen who is playing with the child._

'_The mission is getting harder now, please be alive when we save you,' Allen thought_

* * *

"So where are we going now Moyashi?" Kanda ask the next morning, Kanade in his arms while Allen took care of their cottage like.

"We go straight ahead starting from here," Allen answered taking the capsule of the cottage that had fall to the ground.

"And to where?" Kanda raise an eyebrow Allen sigh,

"China." He said, Kanda sigh and look at the baby in his arms. Allen look at him before at the sky.

'Yep, this is getting harder, be safe and alive when we save you master Neah,' Allen thought then look at Kanda who is still looking at the baby.

"Come on we should get going." Allen said and walk ahead Kanda look at him before following. After an hour of walking Allen look behind him to see Kanda tense.

"Something wrong BaKanda?" he asks, Kanda look at him.

"Nothing, it's probably just my imagination." Kanda mumbled Allen look at him before smirking and went towards him.

"Nope it's not just an imagination Kanda." Allen stated Kanda look at him the baby then began to wail.

"Oi what's wrong?" Kanda asks, Allen look at the baby.

"Looks like she can feel it too, she can feel that someone is following us." He said Kanda look at him, Allen smiled and turn around to face the woods.

"9….14….16….29 Akuma, I know you're there so come out!" Allen shouted, Kanda look at him shock.

"How did you there are Akuma? More importantly the number?!" Kanda asks and saw Allen shrug,

'I don't want to turn around and let you saw my eye.' Allen thought touching his left eye when he lowered his hand 29 Akuma came out. Kanda back away.

"Oi BaKanda, step back and let me handle this." Allen stated, Kanda look at him shock.

"Like hell I would!" he shouted,

"Don't worry; they're all just level two." He said, Kanda bit his lip, Allen sigh. "Do you want the baby to get injured!" he shouted, Kanda look at the crying baby before sighing.

"Don't injure yourself, Moyashi!" he shouted and hide behind a tree. Allen smirked.

"I don't plan to." He stated, then the Akuma began to attack him.

"Innocence activate!" he shouted, then his left arm turn into a metallic claw and attack them as well.

Kanda blink when he saw the arm and the way Allen attack the enemies it only took ten minutes before the Akuma were down to one.

Allen walk towards the Akuma who attack him, Allen sigh and make his claw larger and trap the Akuma, who froze. Kanda sigh and went out from the tree and went towards Allen.

"Tell me where is he?" Allen asks the Akuma shook his head. "So you won't, I suggest you say it or I would do the easy way." Allen added smiling, Kanda blink behind Allen.

"Moyashi?" Kanda ask confuse.

"There are no easy way!" the Akuma shouted Allen smirk.

"There is…. Timcanpy!" Allen shouted then Tim is flying above him. "The easiest way is to infiltrate your mind however it's very painful for the humanoid which mind is being attack at." Allen smiled darkly, Kanda sweat drop and look at the baby who stop crying.

'She can feel the sprout's dark aura.' Kanda thought before looking at Allen who is still smiling at the humanoid who shake its head. Allen sigh.

"Very well, then Tim the wires." He said, Tim nodded and open his mouth spitting out some wires, the Akuma eyes widen Allen smiled and plug the wire to the humanoid who screamed in pain, Kanda smirk and waited for Allen to plug the wires to the golem he just saw last night, only to have his smirk wipe out when he saw Allen plug the wires to his brain.

"MOYASHI!" Kanda shouted, Allen look at him making Kanda to froze when he saw there are no blood on Allen's silver hair and more importantly Allen face doesn't have any pained expression.

'What? How is that possible? It can't be that sprout is….' Kanda trailed off in his thought when he saw Allen smiled and look back at the Akuma.

"Thank you very much level two." Allen stated before killing the Akuma, Kanda remained still and notice that Allen's claw is transforming back into an arm, Kanda look at it hoping he's thoughts are wrong only to had his hope crush when he saw Allen had a robot arm.

'No….' he thought, Allen touch the arm and Kanda heard Allen whispered 'Skin' and the tissues began to form.

"Moyashi…." Kanda trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I told you its Allen didn't I?" Allen asks, looking at Kanda. They stayed there for a minute staring at each other, before Allen broke the silence.

"Exactly as you thought Kanda, I, Allen Walker, am a humanoid." Allen stated Kanda snapped from his condition and punch Allen on the cheek.

Allen landed on the ground from the blow he look at Kanda and touched his cheek and smiled.

"Just as I thought," Allen said, "You would punch me once you knew who I am really." He said looking at Kanda again who had a shock look.

"You knew I would act like this?" he asks Allen nodded.

"It's very simple if someone like me a humanoid pretend to be an ordinary human and mingle with you humans who destroys Akuma." He said, Kanda kneeled in front of Allen.

"Why would you hide it from me? From us the order?" Kanda asks Allen look at the ground.

"I had my reasons." He said,

"What are these reason?" Kanda asks, Allen continues to look at the ground.

"One, there might be a spy, human spy that is working for the Earl in the org. and will capture me. two, if you knew, you might kill me, three if you won't kill me, you'll experiment or take some of my parts that my father give to me and create it into a weapon and four I don't trust you people so easily." Allen explained Kanda look at him shock.

"Why would the Earl want to capture you?" Kanda ask, Allen look at him then at the woods.

"This isn't a place where we should speak freely on anything." He said and look at Kanda. "We'll go to the forest and find a place where no one can hear us or rather at the highest tree we can find." He said Kanda nodded and stands up, he look at Allen and reach his hand out. Allen look at him and accept the hand and they walk into the woods.

After minutes of walking they finally found a tree high enough that no one can hear them.

"Tim, take the baby and bring her to the top." Allen said, the golem nodded and took the child and flew up while he and Kanda climbed.

When they reach the top Allen and Kanda both saw Tim watching the baby who is lying at the branch. When Allen and Kanda took their sit that are comfortable for the both of them Kanda began to speak.

"Start talking," he stated, "Why does the Earl want you?"

"Well," Allen started, "I'm sure you head about the son of Mana right?"

"Your cousin you mean." Kanda corrected Allen shake his head.

"No, Allen is not my cousin because I'm Allen himself." Allen confessed, Kanda look at him shock.

"WHAT?!" Kanda shouted,

"Well, not basically the son of Mana or the nephew of Neah. I'm just a humanoid version of the real Allen Walker." Allen explained Kanda look at him angrily.

"Where's the real Allen?" he asks, Allen shrug.

"Don't know, he disappeared 11 years ago right? So I don't know because I was created three or four years ago, but if he's alive somewhere," 'Which he is,' Allen added in his thought before continuing, "Allen would be 15 right now."

"That doesn't explain why the earl want you." Kanda growled Allen sigh.

"The Earl want all the walker family because of their intelligent and because of the heart."

"Didn't the Earl know that you're a humanoid? Kanda ask Allen shake his head.

"Nope he didn't." he answered Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"And how come he didn't know about it?" he ask Allen chuckled.

"Allen's deform arm, I'm sure the Earl would knew that Allen had that kind of arm and would thought that Mana cut it and turn the arm into a robot. And on how the Earl knew Allen had this arm? Because he caught master Neah who is currently at japan right now." Allen explain Kanda look at him shock.

"So that's why you infiltrate the head of the Akuma right?" Kanda guess Allen nodded.

"Yes." Kanda sigh and look at the sky,

"Heh, I never would have thought that a humanoid would accompany me in this mission." He stated, Allen raise an eyebrow.

"You're not going to ask anymore question?" he asks Kanda nodded.

"I'll save it for later, I still had a hard time on processing the information you're giving me." He said Allen nodded.

"Alright, let's stay here for a while and we can continue our way later on." Allen said.

"Can I asks you something Kanda?" Allen asks Kanda nodded.

"Do you accept me that I'm a humanoid?" Allen asks Kanda look at him shock before smirking.

"Hell I accepted your arm, so why wouldn't I accept you completely?" Kanda ask Allen laugh,

"I take that as a yes," Kanda scowled then lean down on Allen's ear since they were sitting beside each other.

"I always say yes when it comes to you." Kanda said, Allen blink then blush a little before smirking.

'When it comes to me huh,' he thought then look at Kanda and lick his lips,

"Would you say yes if I want to have sex with you?" Allen tease Kanda eyes widen then began to stuttered making Allen laugh,

"Kidding, I'm just kidding." He said, Kanda look at him shock before he smirk and kiss Allen on the lips even though it was just a chaste kiss Allen blush as well as Kanda although it was only slightly.

"I would say yes, Moyashi." Kanda said Allen look at him before on his lap.

"You're kidding," he said, Kanda chuckled, and bit Allen's ear.

"Well see, if I somehow get jealous over you then I'm not kidding." He stated seriously Allen nodded before fainting who was caught by Kanda who chuckled.

'Well see, Moyashi.' Kanda thought,

'I hope not,' Allen thought before his mind went blank

* * *

**Tbc**

**Hi everyone short chapter I know and I'm sorry! ****I know I promise that I will update in 4-5 days but I didn't! **** that I immediately put on hiatus on the title without even explaining to you but it was urgent that I didn't have the time to type, I was away from my country for a while and because I'm busy with school I forgot to type on explaining to you so I just settled on typing on hiatus at the title please forgive and please don't forget to review. So please consider this chapter a gift and I promise when I return you won't be upset because there will be some surprises thank you if you understand me~**

**;)**

**Review~**

**REVIEW!**

**and Hiatus for now**


End file.
